by_lantern_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancelinion
Ancelinion is an elven woman from Rivani , she is the daughter of the Seer Supreme. When she began to have visions and flashes of a holy place of power. Her mother took notice. When her mother also began to share these visions she decided the best course of action was to send her daughter to the Temple to oversee what was to become of the Mage & Templar War. It was not something that had impacted Rivani very much as they were far enough away from the Mages & Templars that it being on the outside looking in. All of this changed when Ancelinion was the only survivor of the conclave that had been called. She had been tossed and shattered by the blast that had killed so many others. Her memories of the time all but stripped from her. She remembered fractured bits and pieces and only because of her nature as a seer. She was taken into custody and her mother sent Farluth the Mighty to her as protection. Farluth being a powerfully built Qunari male who was very good with the Claymore he carried across his back. Who often gave people something to think about when it came to attempts on the Seer's life. Her mother opened up diplomatic channels to see if she could help in anyway. When the Inquisition was still in its fledgling state her mother sent what she could in the way of well trained soliders and mages. Different from their Southern Counterparts as they were extremely disciplined and fairly no none sense. It was the arrival of Nanaki that truly helped Ancelinion, as the girl had been her best friend at home. While not a Seer herself she was a potent magic user. This helped greatly through the trials of being suspected of being some monster who destroys temples, Divines and important Templar and Mage in one fell swoop. When pushed to choose a side she could not shake the feeling of the mages being bad company, and so choose to help the Templars. The revelations that came from the Redoubt, was shocking and scary at the same time for her. Though she found the company of a spirit. Cole, to be pleasing. Unlike most she held none of the suspicion or dislike of spirits in day to day life. She finds Southern Mages to be a touch extreme in their views, nothing is black and white, their are many shades of grey in between. With the Templar conscripted into the Inquisition she began to work harder on securing the Hinterlands, and focusing on the Breach in the Sky, as it was constantly dropping out confused and frightened spirits, that soon became demons. It was her first brush with Corypheus and his dragon, that nearly killed her and made the Anchor a permanent fixture in her hand. It has been recently that she has found Skyhold with Solas's help. Here she met the Cousland Twin's Emanuel Cousland and Emmaline Cousland. The small group regularly joined by Cole, Cassandra Pentaghast and sometimes Sera or Varric. Mission pending. Category:Bitter Tears & Sorrows Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters